PLAN FTD
by Byakuya-Renji
Summary: Rukia is pregnant but no one know's who the father is. Renji had a plan to find the man who did this and when he does, he wishes he didn't.


**PLAN FTD**

**Rukia and Byakuya One shot. **

It was the morning after Rukia had slept with him. Rukia woke up to the feel of him stroking her back. She looked up at him and smiled. She had given him her virginity and was very happy about it. They both kissed and got up to get ready for work. He had a shower and got dressed and headed out but just before he went out the door he turned around and walked over to her.

"I love you" He said kissing her again.

"I love you too" She said and kissed him. This time he turned around and walked out of the door. Rukia got up and also had a shower; she got dressed and headed to squad 13 to do some work.

4 weeks after 

Each morning that Rukia woke up to an empty bed she missed sleeping with him. She suddenly sat up then ran to the toilet and through up, she couldn't stop it would just happen. It was starting to worry her, it's was happing every morning and even sometimes at night for a while now.

Rukia went to see Captain Unohana to find out what is wrong. Rukia walked in to squad four where she found the captain waiting for her.

"This was Rukia" Rukia followed her in a small white room with a bed a table and an office desk in it.

"What seems to be the problem" She asked

"Well captain, I keep being sick ever morning and even sometimes at night, But I don't feel sick and I want to eat everything I see I just can't keep it down" Rukia said

"Well then, let's take a look, Rukia could you site on the bed for me" Unohana asked nicely. Rukia was sat firmly on the bed looking around the room when she jumped at the feel of Captain Unohana hand press her abdomen.

"What, are you doing?" Rukia asked, wondering why she was being pressed there.

"It seems I was right. Rukia you are with child" Unohana said and smiled

"How... I don't ...I can't" Rukia was shocked, she had a very good idea who was the father, because it was her first and she had not slept with anyone else, so it had to be him.

"Congratulations Rukia, may I ask who the father is?" Captain Unohana asked

"Thank you captain, but I would like to keep that a secret until I have told him" Rukia said

"I understand. You may go now. Take care of your baby Rukia" Unohana said as Rukia walked out of the room still in a state of shock. She walked around her squad for a while and then decided she should tell her brother that she was pregnant, it was better that him finding out from someone like Renji or Ichigo. Rukia made her way to the Kuchiki manor very slowly. _He is going to be mad when he finds out._ She thought to herself. Rukia made her way in and down the halls to her brother's room, she stud outside for a while thinking whether it was a good thing to tell him or not.

"Rukia do you need something" He spoke him a soft voice

"ARRR...Nii-sama, I need to tell you something" Rukia spoke shyly

"You may come in, Rukia" He spoke. She opened the door slowly and crept in.

"Nii-sama, I am...Don't be mad please"

"What is it Rukia, did someone hurt you?" He asked, she looked very scared and he knew that.

"No, I am... Pregnant Nii-sama" She spoke fast

"..." A moment of silence swept the room and then Byakuya broke it.

"You're what?"

"Pregnant, as in with child, having a baby" She said

"I know what it means, I just... Rukia how... Why didn't" Byakuya was struggling to get his word out, the fact his sister was pregnant was just too much for him to handle.

"Sorry Nii-sama I am going now" She ran out of the room straight in to her room and jumped in to bed and started to cry, she was so sad that her brother was mad at her. Rukia had been crying for about half an hour when she stopped and started to think how this could have happened. She was remembering the night as if it was yesterday.

-Flashback-

"_Rukia it might hurt a little but I promise if you say stop I will" He whispered in her ear._

"_But, I don't ..." He stopped her moan by kissing her hard on the lips. He spread her legs open and went to push in when she pushed him back._

"_You haven't got a...thing on" She said shyly looking at his big swollen member that begged to be touched._

"_You mean a condom" He whispered in her ear as he strokes her hips. "It feels so much better without one on, please let me in" He begged. Without any more thoughts of it she opened her legs and let him in. _

-Flashback over-

"We didn't use one so I guess, it was my own fault for letting him do it". She said out loud. It was late and Rukia found herself falling asleep so she let it take her, and fell in to a peaceful sleep.

Rukia woke up the next morning and as normal she hurried off to the toilet to throw up. Rukia was so used to throwing up by now it didn't really bother her that much. She had a shower, brushed her teeth and hair got dressed in to a Blue and white flowered kimono that Renji had bought her for her last birthday, and walked out of her room. Rukia walked past her brother's room slowly as not to wake him up. Rukia had lived in the Kuchiki manor for about fifteen years and she could still get lost. Rukia walked up and down the hall ways for a while until she came to a big wooded door, and on it was a sign that said 'Library', she had finally found what she was looking for. Rukia walk in and looked for the row that said 'P' she walked down and looked around; when she reached out a grabbed a book that said 'Pregnancy and what to expect' She took it to a nearby desk and started to read. She was pretty confident that she knew what was going to happen to her, the book said that she would feel sick and have morning sickness for a while but that will where off and the craving and mood swings will come, meanwhile she will be getting fatter all the time.

"It can't be that bad" She spoke out loud

"What can't be" A voice said from behind. Rukia slammed the book close and turned around hiding it behind her back. Rukia looked up to see her brother also in a blue kimono his was just missing the flowers.

"Nothing Nii-sama" Rukia said as she back away slowly

"Rukia, you would tell me if anything was worrying you" Byakuya asked

"Yes Nii-sama, I will be going now" In her hurry to get away she had dropped her book, and almost fell over. Rukia was far gone out to the door when Byakuya bent down and picked up the book.

"Pregnancy and what to expect" He read the title out loud and opened it to the page that was folded in the corner. His eyes widened as he looked at what she was reading. It was about giving the baby more reiatsu. Byakuya sat down and started to read it to himself out loud.

"When a pregnant woman gets stressed her and the baby will lose allot of reiatsu, this is not good for a growing baby and first time mother. In rare occasion both had died from loss of reiatsu. The mothers will now when her baby needs more reiatsu, but unlike a full grown Shinigami the reiatsu that the baby need will be its fathers. The only way to get the reiatsu from the father to the bay, without hurting the mother in by the father and mother making love to each other". Byakuya skimmed through the rest and placed the book back on its shelf before walking out of the library.

Rukia was long gone out of the Kuchiki manor, and yet still she kept on running. Until she ran in to someone, and went falling to the ground.

"Oh sorry Rukia, are you alright" Matsumoto asked as she helped her up

"Yes I am fine"

"Why such the hurry" Matsumoto asked

"Nothing just..." Rukia's hand went down and stopped over her stomach, without her even knowing. Matsumoto's eyes widened.

"You're not..." She asked. Rukia's eyes tried not to be in contact with matsumoto but that failed.

"Yes, I am pregnant" Rukia admitted and looked up at her.

"No way so you and Renji finally got it on" She giggled

"No, it's not..." Rukia was cut off half sentence

"I am so happy for ya both I got to go congratulate him" and with that she was off

"No" But it was too late Matsumoto was long gone and Rukia was left standing there alone.

As the day went on Rukia was getting a lot of people come and say they are so happy for her and Renji. When Matsumoto knows something everyone knows it. It was about 6, oclock so it wasn't that late, but Rukia was feeling sleepy and decided she better go home or she would fall asleep in her squad. On her way home she got some more looks and congratulations from people and then she saw Renji, he didn't look very happy. She walked over to him and waited for the yelling to come.

"Rukia" He said. She was shocked that he wasn't yelling at her and then he knelt on the floor and hugged her.

"Renji..."

"What is it?" He asked as he kissed her stomach.

"You know it's not yours right" She asked.

"HAHA" Renji laughed "I know, how could it be mine we haven't slept together Rukia" Renji said

"So, you're not mad" She asked

"Oh no, I am mad; I will kill this dude that did this to you"

"Renji its ok, I do what this baby" She said looking at him

"Ok, he or she will be fine, and you will be a great mother. If you ever need any help I will always be here for ya" He said and smiled

"Thank you Renji"

"Hey... who is the father?" Renji asked

"I can't tell ya" She said quietly

"Why not, it's not Ichigo is it, cos if it is I will kick his ass so hard he will not be able to sit down for a month"

"Renji, you wouldn't do that" she smiled and walked past him "See ya Renji"

"My Rukia all grown up and having a baby, I will find out who the father is" He yelled at her

"Ok, good luck with that" She said and flashed stepped off.

Renji walked off his mission was to find who the father was. He gathered most of the vice-captains and he thought Ichigo might as well help so he was there as well.

They were all sat in Renji house talking when Renji spoke up and the room when silence.

"I am sure you all know why we are here. Rukia is pregnant and we need to find the man who did this to her. It's called PLAN FTD"

"So, it's not you Renji" Hisagi said

"No it's not me, and it's not Ichigo either" Renji said

"So who else can it be?" Kira said

"That's what we are here for, as you can see, you all have been paired up and each pair has a camera and you will go and look for any clue about the father, take a photo of it then come back here at ."

"GO" Renji yelled and they all spilt up. Renji was with Matsumoto and they decided to go see Rukia at the manor and see if there were any clues there.

Rukia arrived at the Kuchiki manor and the servants greeted her and asked if she wanted anything, but she just said no and walked off. Rukia was happily walking down the hall when she saw her brother coming out of his room.

"Hello Rukia" He greeted her

"Hello Nii-sama, are you having a good night" She asked and then bowed

"Yes I am thank you Rukia, but I would like to talk, please follow me" He lead her back in to his room and sat on the bed. Rukia just walked after him and stud waiting for what he was going to say.

"Please sit Rukia" He said, Buy she didn't move and was thinking if this was a good idea, she felt week enough as it was sitting next to him would suck more reiatsu out of her and she need as much as she could get, for her and the baby.

"I don't think that will be a good idea, I will stand" She said

"No you will not" He reached out and pulled her in to his lap, the two were sat on the bed together in silence.

"Rukia, I know he's mine" Byakuya said and he placed his hand over her stomach.

"Nii-sama" Rukia said as she pushed his hand off her

"Rukia please don't be like this, if he is mine I want to help" Byakuya said softly in to her ear.

"But, Nii-sama"

"Rukia, please call me Byakuya, Nii-sama sound wrong now"

"Why, don't you want to be my brother anymore" She looked up in the fear of her brother being gone.

"No I do not, a brother does not have a baby with his sister, and I will not be your brother from now on" Byakuya stated

"But Nii..."

"No, its Byakuya please say it" He asked her

"B...Byakuya" She whispered. He smiled and kissed her neck.

"Nii-sama what are you doing" Rukia said as she moved to stand up, but she was forced over and was now lying on the bed with Byakuya over the top of her.

"What did I just tell you Rukia, It Byakuya not Nii-sama, I ...will have to ...punish you for... this" He said in between the kisses he was giving her.

"Byakuya please, don't"

"Rukia, you know what you need, and it's the best for my son, don't make me have to force you because I will if I have to" He said still kissing her neck and shoulders

"What do you mean" She said

"What you were reading, my son needs my reiatsu and I intend to give it to him"

"But that mean, we will have to have..." Rukia stopped she just couldn't say that word; the thought of sleeping with her brother again was frightening her.

"Yes Rukia we will have to have sex again"

"But, I don't want to" She said

"Rukia, it won't hurt I promise. It's the best for the baby, don't think of it as sex think of it as helping our son" Byakuya said to her trying to convince her to say yes. He didn't want to force her, but he could feel that the baby is weak and needs his reiatsu now.

"Ok, but please be gentle with me Nii-sama"

"I promise" It wasn't long before they were both naked and lying on Byakuya's bed.

Rukia gave in and let Byakuya make love to her. The night was filled with sighs and moans from both of them.

Neither of them new that outside the window were Renji and Matsumoto, with a little thing called a camera.

"Well, we know who the father is now" Matsumoto giggled as she took some photos.

"That's wrong he is her brother".

"Well they are not blood related so it's not that wrong" Matsumoto said.

"Yeh that's true, at least she is happy with him" Renji smiled and dragged Matsumoto saw from the window.

"Wait just one more photo" She yelled.

"No, let them be" Renji said.

Renji and Matsumoto went back at to Renji house and told everyone about Byakuya being the father.

"No way it's Captain Kuchiki" Kira said

"Well, he had the other sister so why not have Rukia as well" Ichigo said, only to get a smack around the head by Renji

"Shut it, Rukia is happy with him so it doesn't matter"

"All of you get lost its late and I need sleep" They all left talking about Byakuya and Rukia.

The next day even one was crowded around her asking her questions like 'Was he good' and 'How did you melt his ice'. Rukia was a little confused until Byakuya walked around the corner and they all ran to him.

"Captain Congratulations on becoming a father" Byakuya just stud there looking at them then he suddenly thought 'RENJI', he would have to kick his ass when he next saw him.

"Thank you" was all they got as he walked past taking Rukia by the hand and carried on walking.

Ever since that day Rukia was never though as week, she was the only one that managed to crack the ice cold squad six captain.


End file.
